Peter Pan and Wendy
by Inuyasha-is-pretty
Summary: Tara and Wren's version of the moviebooks combined. Older Peter Pan and Wendy....muahahahahaha
1. Default Chapter

Once upon a time, in a land called Never Never, there was a great council of magic being held.

The Grand faerie Elder looked grimly from his oak branch perch at the large gathering of shimmering singing orbs of light.

He cleared his throat to draw their attention and began.

"Faeries of Never Never, we are in grave danger danger." The lights became corporeal and their titterings dies down.

"Many of our family's lights have gone out out. It has been brought to our attention that there is a grave grave imbalance in the magic of Never Never Land."

He stroked his pearly beard thoughtfully while dramatic cries of anguish rippled through the great faerie hall of roots and moss.

"There exists in the human world a special gift called the Hidden Kiss. It is this powerful magic that will revive our fallen family. Do not be frightened. I have discovered discovered how to put the magic back into balance."

The Elder opened his mouth to continue and as his eyes went misty he slid down to the ground into the dark sleep as The Winking. A scream as such was never heard before in all of Never Land.

Wendy Moyra Angela Darling awoke with a start from the fog of her dream. Her nightmares had been more frequent of late and she'd been making up these lost hours of rest in her Physics class.

She raised her drowsy eyes to the chalk board only to find the enraged eyes of her Physics teacher, Miss Hardy, glaring back at her.

"Miss Darling," she drawled, "Please be as so kind as to repeat to us the five main formulas that we are learning this semester." Some girl sin the class snickered.

"No, I am afraid that I can't, can you?" she replied sweetly.

Miss Hardy looked like she would love to sweetly drown her given the chance. She did the next best thing, she sent her out of the classroom and gave her a detention writing lines.

After Wendy had written, "I will not sleep in class, and never again shall I disrespect my gracious teacher who takes her precious time to teach me physics in an interesting , informative and pleasant manner." five hundred times, she sluggishly made her way up the stairs to her dorm.

She arrived at her expensive and cold suite which was on the very top floor of the pristine boarding school that her widowed father had dutifully sent her to. More like an expensive baby sitter she thought ruefully.

After her mothers passing she had become too much for her father to handle and he had leapt at the chance to send her to the very prestigious yet strict MacDonald Hall Boarding School for young ladies. Having missed supper , her stomach gurgled hungrily as she ignored her large pile of homework and put on her popcorn pyjamas.

She could hear a shuffling group of girls walk by her door. Jessica's taunting voice was easily distinguishable from her posse of ignorant wannabe's as Wendy heard her say, "…sleeping in class, and she thinks her fathers money can buy her everything. She is such a bitch…" Snippets of laughter could be heard as Wendy inwardly flinched.

She despised school. Of the long list of things she hated here among the top things, stuck up students, prissy teachers, bad food, horrible classes and the fact that she was all alone. She blamed her father for this all and hated him even though she looked every day for the letters that never came. After six months of this hell she was at the breaking point. She wanted to run away but decided to at least get some sleep before executing such a feat.

Wendy stretched her arms high above her head and yawned greedily. She tossed back her covers and climbed into bed, falling asleep as soon her head hit the pillow.

Peter settled down as he waited for her to arrive. The tall elm tree that stood outside her window, provided him with enough cover not to be seen but had a good enough view that he could watch her comfortably. She was late again, but he was used to this. When he was first getting used to her routine he was a little perturbed when she did not arrive at sunset but he had gotten over this. He had been coming there for about half a year now.

While he waited for her he played a soft tune on his pipes as a slight breeze shifted the leaves.

His interest was peaked and his eyes were immediately drawn to the curvy uniform clad form of Wendy as she opened her door slowly.

He watched her as she looked angrily at a pile of books on her desk and then as she turned to her shut door to listen to something. The look on her face that he glimpsed as she shuffled towards her bathroom was one that evoked anxious feelings in him. He wondered what had made her sad, and was annoyed as he was every night that his view of her into the other room was obscured.

She returned shortly dressed in clothes with strange flowers on them. She wore them so often that Peter believed that they were her favourite sleeping clothes. He watched with a strange fascination as she stretched revealing the pale curve of her hips and stomach, and he found himself wondering oddly what she felt like to touch.

The girl climbed into bed and was motionless. Tonight for an unknown reason he could not resist going up to her window for a closer look. Peter deftly touched his feet to the sill and brushed open the large panes of glass. He crept silently to her side and watched her chest rise and fall as she slept. He was confused that his heart was racing and his mouth had gone dry. She was even more lovely up close.

He did not understand this rush of emotions unfelt before. His fascination turned to fear he watched her face turn to turmoil and she began to whimper softly. Peter almost yelled when she shot up in bed with a small scream of fright. In an instant he was back out the and hidden in the shadows of the tree.

She sat there in her bed breathing heavily and noticed the open window. The girl walked groggily over to the window and peered out into the moonlight. Wendy caught a glimpse of movement in the tree across from her and as she leaned further out, she lost her footing and blacked out.

Peter watched in horror as the girl began to fall past the branches and before he had time to think she was safe in his arms. He glided up the many floors effortlessly. It was nothing to lift her but the whirl wind of pure new emotions that flew through him almost caused him to drop her.

Peter felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders but was replaced by a new one in his stomach. She was so soft but firm in his arms an before he sat her onto her bed he caught her scent. A strange mixture of earthy vanilla and earthy cinnamon.

Tinkerbell called at him hotly from the window sill beckoning him back to Never Land before dawn. He turned back to her in hopes that she would be alright. He leaned over her, over come with a tender feeling that he could not name and brushed a strand of hair from her face.

Wendy became conscious for a moment then. The last thing she saw before drifting into dreamless sleep was a wondrously innocent but mysterious pair of emerald green eyes staring into her own.


	2. Chapter 2

She was awoken from a pleasant dream by the sound of birds singing and  
bright pure light hitting her in the face.

Wendy rolled over in her tangled mess of blankets and tried desperately to   
remember more about her dream. There were big blank spaces, but she  
distinctly recalled falling out her window, then seeing the most perfect  
eyes staring down at her, causing a stirring of strange feelings that could  
be described as a horde of butterflies set loose in her stomach.

Shaking her head to remove these crazy thoughts she struggled out of bed  
only to think of how odd it was that her window was wide open. It was then  
that some of what had happened last night sunk in. It was also then that in  
a daze of confusion she glanced at her clock which read that she was 45  
minutes late for class.

A flurry of movement was seen from within and Wendy was out the door in five  
and a half minutes flat, with no socks and her shirt on backwards but she  
still made it down before second period started. "Oh goody" she thought  
grumpily, she was just in time for physics. "Oh joy, Oh rapture."

She hit her head gruffly off the table as she sat down. There was a very  
delayed pause and she said blandly "oww".

The open window in her room was long forgotten until English class where she stared moodily outside at the Elm trees there. This was going to be her  
third detention this week and she was really looking forward to a weekend of  
peace.

As the trees swayed in a breeze that warned of hot days ahead and smelled of  
earth, Wendy almost dropped out of her chair when she realized that what she thought was a dream may not have been so. 

After she began to freak out, Wendy tried to calm down.

Okay, facts. What was she most sure of? Well for one, dreaming about falling  
out a window and actually doing it were two very different things. So for  
one, she had fallen out of her window.

She pinched herself hard. Well she was awake and still alive…..

Okay, what else did she know or remember? She thought she had seen something  
outside her window, but wait a second, her window had been open when she  
woke up.

Her nose crinkled in confusion. Okay so possibly the wind had blown open her  
windows sure, and also lifted her back up into her bed after she had fallen  
five stories?

And did this wind also have lovely blue green eyes and smell of evergreen  
trees?

She blushed as bits of her dream came back to her. Laughing she decided that  
she was acting crazy lately. Things would be better when she was able to go  
home for the weekend. Although she would never admit it she missed her  
father greatly, him being the only person she had.

Jessica glared menacingly at her while she walked by to go to the office  
before her detention. Wendy held up her middle finger proudly at Jessica's  
retreating back.  
She knew Jessica was just jealous at not being the richest girl in MacDonald  
Hall after Wendy's arrival. Not that money had done her any good. It did not  
save her mother and it could not bring her back. Swiping these thoughts away she eagerly answered the phone in the front office.

The prim secretary handed her the phone as Wendy's voice betrayed her  
excitement.

"Hi dad!" she said.

There was a pause. There was always a pause.

"Darling, a big meeting popped up and…" He began gruffly.

Wendy did not give him the time to finish his excuse. She had given up on  
listening to them a long time.

"Its okay Dad I understand."

"Darling"

"You have too much work." You would rather spend time with some slut.   
"You are a very busy man." Too busy to see me.  
"You have important work to do." You love it and her more then you love me.  
"I understand…" You hate me.

His tone was clipped. "Well that is very considerate of you dear. I hope you  
are doing well in school and we will talk again soon." By soon he meant  
whenever the guilt crept up again which was usually every three months or  
so.

Smiling falsely she hung up the phone. She promised herself not to cry until  
she reached her room. The secretary smiled at her sweetly. "How did it go  
this time, Wendy?"

"I am finally going home." Wendy said with false cheerfulness. She did not know why she had said that, she just  
could not take any more pity from these people. Maybe she had decided to run  
away after all and here was her perfect chance.

She left the office, but as she turned a corner her spirit was crushed. What  
was she thinking? Wendy had no money, it was all in a trust fund, and she  
had no place at all to go.

Her complete and utter feeling of hopelessness was what broke her at that  
moment. Just then Jessica turned the hall with her endlessly giggling group  
of half wit inbred girls.

Wendy was breathing deep and her chest was rising and falling at a quickened  
rate, No matter what she would not cry in front of Jessica and her idiot  
friends

The tall blond girl walked smugly up to Wendy who tried not to shrink back  
into a corner.

"Well Wendy? Aren't you supposed to be out at some famous club in a limo,  
huh Daddy's Girl?" Wendy felt the world grow dim.

"Or is it like every other time, your daddy not want to see such a loner,  
like you?

The sound of a slap ringing through the darkened hallways was what stop  
Jessica's friends from giggling stupidly.

Jessica stood there stunned. If Wendy had not been in so much agony she  
would have revelled in the grotesque look that had warped Jessica's normally  
calm and aloof face.

"SHUT UP!" Wendy screamed as the tears trailed down her flushed cheeks.

She ran blindly up the stairs to her room on the top floor. Now she had done  
it! Jessica would milk that for all its worth and no amount of pity would  
keep her in school now. By Monday she would have to tell her father to put  
his plan of last resort into action. Military school.

Wendy slammed her door shut, through herself on her bed, and cried  
herself to sleep as the sun set and the wind blew leaves from the elm in   
through her open window.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Peters shadow had gone missing at exactly 7:32 p.m. or it would have if   
there had been any clocks in Never land. This was the exactly same time that  
Wendy had been hanging up the phone in the office in London.

Peter did not notice that it had gone until he was flying over the houses on  
the way to see that girl again a few hours later.

He was not fazed in the least, as strange as it would sound it was his  
shadow that had first led him to the girls window to begin with, when he had  
been busy making the puppies at the pound hyper by flying around them and  
dropping stolen doggie treats over their kennels. This was so they would not  
bark when he was flying past again. Peter had almost been caught again and  
this had been happening more frequently. This did not faze him in the least.

It was not until he had been lead to that new window to see the intriguing  
new girl that things had began to faze him.

He was a little giddy tonight. He had made a choice. It seemed like a rather  
big and important decision to him and having made it he felt like crowing  
constantly about it. It made him feel very big and important.

The lost boys were getting bored and reckless. More and more often they were  
getting caught by the pirates and Peter often worried what would happen to  
them if he left them, fighting was all fun and games but the looks that some  
of the pirates gave the boys and peter made him feel strange. Like they  
wanted to do things that Peter had no idea about and this was one thing that  
had began to faze him since he started going to see the girl.

It was the night before when she had looked him square in the eyes that he  
had made his decision.

The girl would become their mother.

Wendy felt rather disoriented.

Then the flood of sadness over her father and her knowledge that she would  
be sent to military school came to mind and she groaned as a flickering in  
light from behind her eyelids, disrupting her thoughts, made them shoot open.

Now she was wide awake if not a little dizzy. Her head hurting from crying  
so much and she detangled herself from her blankets, yanked off her large  
doc martens before walking over to her desk lamp to turn it on.

Wendy flicked on the light and carelessly did not notice that her shadow had  
been joined by another.

As she saw another flicker of movement out of the corner of her eye she turned suddenly to see her own shadow follow her movements exactly. She stretched and then left her right hand up to scratch her messy hair. Her shadow appeared to have both hands scratching her head at once, but her left hand lay at her side. 

Her eyes widened as she yelled "AH HA!"  
She knew she was not dreaming now, but her arrogance turned to terror as her  
shadow split in two and one half started to walk towards her.

Wendy did the only thing a respectable person would do in a situation like  
this.

She stepped backwards, knocked over her lamp making the shadow twice as tall  
and screamed.

"HEY!" The words rang out sharp and clear. "Don't you know not to scare  
the mother?"

The last thing Wendy saw was a boy floating into her room nonchalantly and  
grab the offending shadow before she escaped to the abyss.

"Oh great!" Peter said annoyed. "You've gone and killed The Lost Boys new  
Mother."

Ten minutes later Wendy was awakened by a soft whimpering sound.

She opened her eyes to see the strange boy from her dream sitting crossed  
legged at the foot of her bed rubbing a bar of soap on the bottom of his  
dirty foot with tears winking down his tan cheeks.

"Boy, WHY ARE YOU CRYING?" she asked shocked.

His head whipped around and she was met again with those two sea stormed  
eyes that almost took her breath away. Wendy was captivated until the boy  
opened his mouth and spoke.

"I was NOT crying." He said whipping away his tears and became very honed  
into scrubbing his foot with the soap.

"Well okay now that we got that sorted out, some less important business."  
She said sarcastically.

She stood quickly making Peter jump skittishly and fall off the bed dropping  
the soap and his shadow which hide in a corner as Wendy let her words loose  
on the boy.

" My name is Wendy Mora Angela Darling, now that were introduced, WHAT IN  
BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM AND ON MY BED!"

She was venting.

His eyes widened to comical proportions and he stood up also.

Was this what a mother was supposed to be like? He wondered as he watched a  
twitch in her eye. The boys wont like it at all he thought evilly, what fun!

He put his hands arrogantly on his hips and said in a sing song voice, "I am  
Peter Pan."

She snorted, "Okay, now we have that settled…" she breathed in deep to let  
out a scream for help and Peter realized this and clamped a hand over her   
mouth.

"mayfatur wllkellll oooo."

Eyeing her suspiciously he asked, "No screaming okay? I will be gone before  
they come and then we will not get to have any fun." Wendy thought he was  
being creepy except that his eyes held only endless innocence and this  
frightened her worse then if he had jumped her there and then. "Okay?" he asked quietly.

She nodded her head and he removed his calloused hand from her mouth.

"My father will kill you if you do anything to me…."

Peter grinned devilishly. "He would have to catch me first…."

She raised an eyebrow.

"So what kind of name is Mora anyways?" He laughed at her rudely.

"Well at least I am not named after a kitchen utensil," she retorted hotly.

He looked confused and shrugged his shoulders.

"So why are you here anyway!" she asked again.

"Well I was trying to…"

Wendy came to her senses and walked over to the window and peered out. As he  
walked over curiously she reached roughly and held him out over the edge of  
the building. She did not think about how little he seemed to weight as she  
berated him.

"WHAT KIND OF PSHCO PERVERT ARE YOU? CREEPING INTO GIRLS ROOMS AT NIGHT AND SITTING ON THEIR BEDS?" She did not wait for an answer as she continued. "I WANT YOU TO PROMISE THAT YOU WILL NEVER COME HERE AGAIN OR I WILL DROP YOU RIGHT NOW!"

Wendy was too caught up in yelling to see the look on his face and he said  
quietly.

"Go ahead…..I bet you can't do it"

She had had too much today and before she could tell her brain not to drop  
the crazy guy she had let go. She gasped as he fell without even batting an  
eye. She looked out the window into the darkness below. Even with the large  
moon she could not see where he landed.

Wendy leaned further out and gasped as she heard a voice from beside her   
saying, "Be careful you might fall."

She did fall, back into her room panting and flailing.

"Who are you?"

"Who are you?" he asked like a parrot.

"How did you do that?"

"Magic." He said as plain truth.

It was then that he shot out and grabbed the shaky shifting dark blob that he had been holding onto.

"What is that?" she asked a little afraid.

"My stupid shadow." He hovered in to air to try the soap again.

"Okay, I know your feet are dirty but you need water to wash them not just  
my face soap." Her lip curled. "Well good bye to that bar." she thought.

"I am not washing it girl, I need it to stick it back on…." He looked teary  
eyed again.

Wendy stood, went to her drawer and got out a needle and thread. This was  
lunacy, she was crazy so if you can't beat them she thought ruefully.

"I can fix it." She said.

He eyed her again suspiciously. "Alright" He said and stuck out his foot and  
handed her his wobbly shadow which had been trying to get away, but as soon as it touched Wendy's hand it started to stay still and wave only its arms in the air. Wendy waved back before attacking his foot with the needle and thread.

Peter acted as if nothing was happening at all but all he could think was  
OW!

"Done." She said haughtily. He jumped up and wiggles his toes for good  
measure and then hoped into the air spun and crooned.

"OH, the cleverness of me!"

Wendy wanted to hit her head off of the wall repeatedly, she opted for  
repeating what he said.  
"OH, the cleverness of you!" she said laced with sarcasm.

He turned to her with an odd gleam in his eye. "I am glad you agree with  
me!" She rolled her eyes.

"Okay, Now tell me what I have to do to get you to leave?"

Peter started to pace, hovering a few inches above the floor.  
He stopped and said, "Do you want to come to Never Never Land?"

Wendy said surprising herself," Sure, why not. I was planning on running  
away anyways."

"Good." He started to pull her towards the window and she asked, "Okay I know you can fly but you are not going to carry me are you?" He looked like he wanted to blush but opted for yelling out the name, "Tink!" 

A hazy ball of light flew in around the room and landed on his shoulder. He  
plucked her up and shook her furiously over Wendy's head. She sneezed loudly causing the ball of light to hum and make very annoyed noises.

"Now," he said his voice lowering deeply, "Think happy thoughts."

Ten minutes later Peter was becoming impatient.

"Isn't there anything at all?" He whined.  
She had been really trying but she could think of nothing.

Peter was not used to just sitting still for so long. He was the leader. He  
needed to take action. He strode over to her grabbed her shoulders and shook  
her and Tink could be heard laughing in the background.

It was when he stopped that it happened.

Her anger melted and formed into fire as she looked into his eyes, which took  
her in completely.

Before either of them knew what was happening, Wendy had shot up like a  
rocket and hit her head off the ceiling.

He flew up to meet her with his eyes sparkling.

"So what was your thought?" He asked.

Wendy blushed violently and said, "Puppies."

"Wow." He said cluelessly, "You must really like puppies!"

"Now lets go…." He grabbed her hand which fit nicely into his own and  
started towards her window.

She stopped at the sill, "Where is it?"

He grin and said behind him as they floated up and out, "Second star to the  
right and straight on till morning."

Wendy took a deep breath and stood herself on the window sill. Peter's  
voice took on a husky whisper, " Come with me Wendy, come with me to Never Land where you'll never have to worry about grown up things again."

"Never Peter?" She asked in a hushed whisper as if talking too loudly would  
chase away the magic. " Never is an awfully long time."

Peters smile never faltered, his eyes shining with a mischievous glint that   
promised great adventures. Perhaps it was Wendy's desire for an adventure  
that allowed a childish hope to grow in her breast, in light of Peter's  
promise. Never the less when he reached for her hand with his own dirty  
calloused one she did not shrink away and when he flew out the window she  
followed in his wake.

Hand in hand they made their way through the desolate London streets.  
Circling chimneys and dodging in and out of alleyways laughing in mirth, in  
the dead of night. Wavering on slightly from their chosen path of second  
star to the right.

Tinker bell was Not pleased. Who was this Wendy girl that Peter had  
thought to bring her to Never Never Land? Never land was not for girls, and  
she said so to Peter.

Wendy looked curiously at the tiny faerie who was currently an interesting  
shade of pink. " Peter what is she saying?" Tilting her head in the general  
direction of the pixie.

Peter grinned a boyish grin, " Why she is saying that girls doesn't belong  
in never land." He squeezed her hand somewhat mockingly.

As expected, Wendy puffed up, " Why not?" Peter frowned, was that the sound of her teeth grating?

" Well he said, talking in a mysterious tone, " You see the lost boys are  
boys who've fallen out of their prams when their mothers and fathers aren't  
looking, Then the faeries come and cart them away to Never Land."

Wendy still looked miffed. " So why aren't their any lost GIRLS, surely they  
have also toppled out of their prams"

Peters boyish grin widened, " Girls are much to clever to fall out of their  
prams." At Wendy's smile, he turned them in a large loop.

Tink sighed, The sun was rising and soon they would be in never land,


End file.
